


Done Studying

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Pre-Hogwarts - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Animagus, M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr: oh-the-things-we-can-imagine, based on a tumblr prompt, same sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: Prompt request for tumblr blog: Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded line is the requested prompt.

“Look, we’ve been studying the theory for weeks, and Remus, _we hate studying_ , we kept that nasty mandrake leaf in our mouths for a month, it’s time we try it.” Sirius declared after he threw the ancient looking book down on the table in the quiet common room.

“Sirius, this is serious magic,” Remus said for the umpteenth time.

“Mooney, those words don’t even make sense anymore.” James lamented putting about to put his feet on the table—and muddy boots on the book they knicked from the restricted section.

“I just don’t think you guys are ready.  And how do we even know that when I’m…I’m…I’m changed that I won’t want to eat you anyway?”

“Werewolves usually only attack people, they really don’t mess with other animals, and even if they do they won't be infected.” Peter piped up from the armchair by the fireplace.

Remus knew he was at the losing end of the argument. “Sirius…”

“I’ll be fine, all I have to think is “I want to be a big black dog” and wham, big black dog.”

“Yeah, your boyfriend will be fine,” James said punching Remus lightly in the arm.

“Okay,” Sirius said seriously standing in the middle of the common room, “Here we go.” Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and held his wand tightly in his hand, and muttered, “I want to be a big black dog, I want to be a big black dog, I want to be a big black dog.” Then froze.

Suddenly with a loud _crack_ , in the spot where Sirius stood sat a big black shaggy dog—a moment later the dog let out a horrifying yelp and another loud snap and Sirius lay crumpled on the floor unconscious.

“Sirius!” Remus, James, and Peter ran to their friend and started shaking him.

“I knew this was a horrible idea!” Remus yelled close to tears, “Wake up! Wake up!”

“Someone has to slap him!” Peter suggested.

“Fine, you slap Mr. Hysterical, and I’ll work on Sirius.” James declared.

“Good one James.” Sirius croaked, grinning ear to ear at the sight of his friend’s and boyfriend’s terrified faces.

“ **Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again**.” Remus grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and shook him as he said each word.

“I’m good. Just need more practice.”

“Later,” Remus picked Sirius up of the floor and half carried him to the stairs of the dormitory.

“We’ll just stay down here tonight yeah?” James called lightly and then burst into laughter holding his stomach as his friends disappeared from sight.


End file.
